Caught in Between
by de-insanity
Summary: The story of Marietta Williams and her friend Diane McClintock. Starting with their arrival to Rapture and to the decline of Rapture. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival to Rapture1946

I do not own anything related to Bioshock except my own original characters created particularly for this story(Marietta and her family). Enjoy. Any review will be accepted. Note: This is my first fanfiction story so go easy!! Looking forward to know if more chapters are wanted by readers.

* * *

Marietta Williams remembered the first moment she set foot in the underwater utopia of Rapture in the year 1946. How big and beautiful everything was. How nice the people were to her and her family. She was only 8 at the time. She remembered leaving her friends in Chicago, she had no idea where they were going at the time.

November 27th, 1946

Marietta, her sister Irene, and her mother and father arrived at a private dock on the coast of New York. It was early in the morning, no sign of the sun coming out until later but it was foggy. She could barely see the words _Carlita _painted on the boat that floated in front of her, bobbing up and down. Her mother and father urged her and her sister to grab their bags from the back of the car. Marietta remembered both her parents talking to the captain of the boat as her and her sister Irene stood patiently in front of their bags. Finally after some time their parents told them to get their bags and go on aboard the ship.

"_We'll be right behind you." _

Marietta and Irene did so excitedly as they ran onto the ship, never knowing this would be the last time they would ever see their homeland again. If she had known, she would have taken a few minutes to say goodbye, but she was 8 and daft at the time. The boat was drab but wasn't completely old, nor was it sybaritic either. Marietta and her sister laughed and played as they turned corners in the scanty hallways of the boat, not knowing exactly where they were going. Finally they ran into an open room with three beds inside and no window. It was rather small, not anywhere near as big as her bedroom in Chicago. But she was only 8 so she didn't complain like she pictured her mom and dad doing so. Marietta and Irene set their bags down on the floor at the foot of the farthest bed from the door. A person working aboard the ship quickly walked by their open bedroom down the narrow hallway. Seeing as Marietta and Irene had nothing else to do besides wait for their mother and father they ran back into the hallway and followed him. The man was quick on his feet as he hurried past those around him, the girls nimbly on his tail. After 5 minutes of chasing him through the boat he went into room that a little girl and her father came out of. The little girl was around Marietta's age, maybe a year older and had bright, curly golden hair that went down past her shoulders. She was wearing an expensive looking dress and carried a teddy bear at her side.

"_Now, now, watch where you're going, you could get lost on a boat like this. Where are your parents?"_

Irene, who was of 13 years of age responded politely.

"_Talking with the captain..."_

The man smiled and took his daughters other hand.

"_Well then, don't go getting yourselves lost."_

The little girl and her bright blue eyes stared at both Marietta and her sister. Finally, the dad beckoned his daughter to come and they left down the hallway and around a corner.

"_Who was that?"_

She remembered asking her sister. Her sister just shrugged, like she would know.

"_That was Peter McClintock and his daughter, Diane McClintock. Looks like you will have someone else to play with on our journey to our new home."_

The sisters parents stood behind them, smiling at them with their bags in their hand.

"_So I assume you found us a room?" _

December 1st, 1946

It had been about a week out on the sea. More families arrived on the morning of their departure from New York and now they headed farther and farther away from the coast. Marietta and her sister Irene had already become good friends with the girl known as Diane McClintock. They always played around the boat along with some of the other children. Their parents on the other hand were always conversing with other adults like Peter McClintock and a few others stationed around the boat.

Marietta and Irene slept in the same bed together because both their parents couldn't because the beds were too small. With the door shut and no moon light to come through the window, the room was pitch black. Marietta couldn't sleep since she heard from the adults that they were closer to arriving to their destination. Rapture they called it.

"_Irene? Are you awake, Irene?"_

"_What is it? Can't sleep?"_

"_No, how about you?"_

Despite the darkness Marietta could tell she wasn't sleeping either and that she was smiling in agreement.

"_No."_

"_Irene..."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'm scared."_

"_Why? Because we won't see our friends for awhile?"_

"_I don't think we'll ever see them again."_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_This place we're going to. What is it? Why do we need to take a boat so far away?"_

"_Mom and dad said that it's a place free from politics, society and the corrupted ideas of man."_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_It's hard to explain. But dad said we'll have a new leader. Andrew Ryan. He said that Ryan will lead us to live a better life. That we're special and that Rapture is a place for the chosen."_

"_So it's kind of like a secret club?"_

"_Yeah, kinda like that."_

December 10th,1946

Everyone ran outside to see the approach of the city. Children talked excitedly as did the adults. The crew bustled about the ship preparing to bring the it to a halt. Irene lead Marietta outside so they could see also, they could see what appeared to be a tall standing lighthouse sitting on a small island in the middle of the ocean. Marietta let out a sound of astonishment as the boat approached closer to the island.

"_Where is it? Where is Rapture?"_

Marietta's father placed both his hands on his daughters shoulders.

"_You're looking at it."_

"_IN THERE!? We're going to live in a lighthouse?" _

Her father laughed at this remark.

"_Rapture is underneath."_

Marietta was confused but her eyes couldn't be taken off the astounding lighthouse. The boat finally came to a gradual stop as everyone rushed back to their rooms to grab their bags and any other belongings. As the families piled off the ship _Carlita _they made their way up the stone steps leading to two doors that lead into the lighthouse. Marietta's family stood close by Diane's family. Each person piled into the lighthouse and Marietta took one last glance at the sky, the _Carlita_, and the smiling captain who waved to everyone goodbye. Marietta took her first steps into a bright lit up room with a banner hanging overhead on the ceiling. It read...

"_No Gods or Kings. Only Man"  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Frank Fontaine1951

Note: Due to a screw up on Diane's age in Chapter 1 I have changed her age to 20 years old in this chapter making her 15 years old when she meets Irene and Marietta in 1946. Anyways, enjoy and reviews, feedback, advice will be appreciated.

1951, the starting year of it all. No one seemed to notice or care but little did they know this would mark the starting point of the decline of Rapture. Marietta was now 13 years of age being the youngest of the group of her, her sister Irene, and Diane. Irene and Marietta lived in the wealthy and voluptuous, Artemis Suites in Apollo Square. Apollo Square was the central area for transportation and connection routes of Rapture.

Marietta grew up to be a pretty young girl with long and straight auburn hair. Irene on the other hand had changed a lot since they first moved here. She went from a sweet, young innocent girl to what Marietta would say, a promiscuous 18 year old who was always flirting with the guys she met. It was sad to say that Marietta looked up to Diane as more of the sister figure. Diane always dressed presentable and was well spoken. Her bright blue eyes would always captivate the men she met unlike her sisters arrangement of words. Irene was talking of moving out and being more independent and was also talking of getting a job at the gentleman's club, Eves Garden, through another friend Jasmine Jolene. Marietta had only met Jasmine a few times but she could tell that is where Irene had adopted her change from.

April 17th, 1951

The day started off nice like any other day. Marietta woke up, ate breakfast and would change into an outfit. Normally she would head out and explore the city. Marietta loved to explore Rapture and meet new people. She already knew her way around most of the city. But before she could head out she got a call from Diane who wanted to spend the day with her and Irene.

"_Irene's out at Fort Frolic. We could stop by and pick her up._"

"_What's she doing there?_"

"_She's looking into a new 'career'._"

"_Oh yeah, like what?_"

"_She wants to be an entertainer, you know what I mean._"

"_Oh, well I wouldn't want to interfere than. You and me should spend the day together, just the two of us. I need to stop by Fort Frolic anyways, we can just wait around her for her. I'll be in the court yard just outside_."

With that Marietta hung up and made her way outside. She found Diane sitting on a bench in the courtyard and glowing like she always did. The day was more pleasant than other days and Marietta was glad to be spending the day with Diane.

"_Hello, where to today?_"

"_I have to make a stop by Rapture Records if that's okay?_"

"_Of course. I have nothing else better to do. Irene's always out and my parents are always out on business meetings or throwing cocktail parties with fellow employees._"

Diane stood up and they started walking and catching up with each others life like they did every time they met. Diane always listened and always seemed interested to hear what Marietta had to say.

"_So, your parents are doing fine then?_"

"_Yeah, dad's making money left and right to help support the family. I'm really worried about Irene though. She's never herself_."

"_The last time I saw her she did seem different._"

"_I mean, she's always parading about with different men. I think it's all this girls fault, Jasmine is her name._"

"_Jolene? Oh I know her. Yes, she's a harlot, no doubt. But this brings me to another topic. I've met someone._"

"_What does this have to do with Jasmine?_"

"_Well let's just say Jasmine has her eyes on the same guy._"

"_Really!? Who is he?_"

"_Andrew Ryan._"

Marietta was surprised.

"_I hope you're joking, right?_"

"_Why, is that a bad thing?_"

"_He's old and disgusting that's why._"

"_No he's not! He's charming and has class... He loves me._"

"_Oh, that's romantic._"

Marietta and Diane both laughed aloud, making a lot of other people look in their direction.

"_He's really good to me_."

"_So, how long has this been going on for?_"

"_A few months. I even threatened Jasmine you know._"

"_Doing both of us the favor, I see._"

There was a quiet pause between the two girls.

"_Enough with my family, how's your dad doing?_"

"_He's been better. He's always holed up at the Hephaestus. That's actually how Ryan and I met you see. He's quite the charmer._"

"_Okay enough! Can we move on to a different subject please?_"

Their conversation stopped when they walked into a crowd of people just outside the bathysphere station. Many people gathered around and listened intently on the man talking. Marietta nor Diane could see the man talking but his voice sounded familiar to Marietta. The man mentioned something of change and some people in the crowd cheered, gathering the attention of some more people passing by. Marietta tried to glance over shoulders but couldn't see the man.

"_I know who it is._"

"_Who is he Diane?_"

"_Frank Fontaine. Leader of the black market._"

"_Is that supposed to be a bad thing?_"

"_For Ryan it is. Ever since he announced the law that contact with the surface will not be prohibited, this Fontaine emerged, giving the people hope for change._"

Marietta had forgotten about the law, she tried to push it out of her head like it didn't exist, but it did. When the law was announced Marietta didn't stop crying for a week straight. She would never see her friends again she told herself. Marietta refocused herself when the crowd cheered again at Fontaine's words. Diane took Marietta's hands and tried navigating their way through the crowd but before they could reach the station Fontaine stopped them.

"_My beautiful Diane. What brings you here today. Switching sides I see?_"

"_No Frank, I'm catching up with an old friend._"

Everyone in the crowd stared at them now. Frank cast his eyes on Marietta.

"_What's your name darling?_"

"_Marietta Williams sir._"

"_No need for the formalities Marietta. I know your father, a busy man he is. Him and I share common interests._"

"_Strange. My father's never mentioned you._"

"_Wouldn't want to interrupt with family affairs I told him._"

Fontaine's alluringly evil charm greatly appealed Marietta but she knew she would never side with a man who thought opposite of her best friends ideals. Marietta couldn't describe the feeling but she couldn't take her eyes off his. It was sick when she thought about it, considering how much younger she was than him.

"_Is something the matter?_"

"_No..._"

"_Well, make sure you tell your father hello for me._"

Fontaine winked his eye at Marietta.

"_Are we done here now Frank?_"

Frank focused his attention back to Diane.

"_Oh Diane! Almost forgot you were here. Say, how is old man Ryan doing?_"

"_Wonderful actually. I'll tell him you said hello._"

Diane finally managed to push Marietta out of the crowd and into the bathysphere station.

"_That was an interesting encounter._"

"_He's an asshole. I'm sorry I brought you into it._"

"_It's okay. I'm a big girl now you know._"

"_Yeah, yeah sure. But he did mention your father, know anything about it?_"

"_No, I'll ask him if you want to know though._"

"_It's none of my business._"

"_Listen, Diane. My family would never betray you if you think..._"

"_It's not that, it's just..._"

"_What?_"

"_... Never mind, forget I said anything alright?_"

Diane and Marietta finally reached the bathysphere at the end of the station. A few other people gathered inside the floating, bubble, underwater vehicle. Although it was small, it was cozy and the seats were comfortable. The conductor of the bathysphere asked where each person was going, Diane told him Fort Frolic.


End file.
